Tsubasa: The forgotten ones
by Little Cup of Sweet Tea
Summary: This story is about the bizarre things that happen to the Tsubasa characters when a new member is slipped into the group of inter dimensional travelers. I do use OCs and I do not believe in Kurofai. Kurogane likes Tomoyo. Be careful of some small spoilers I reveal from the manga early. Don't read this unless you've gone through the entire series. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated.
1. The Road to Nowhere

**The very beginning is based on my OC it was not actually in the manga or anime for Tsubasa and neither was my OC. I used the manga to write the witch's shop scene. This is just something I wrote for fun; I do not own Tsubasa.**

I was so confused. Before I even knew what had happened, Yuki was pulling me through the streets of Aria. There was blood on my hands. It wasn't my own. I didn't know what happened. At the time, I didn't want to.

The last thing I remembered was going into my boyfriend, Kan's house. The next thing I know I'm running for my life.

"Come on!" Yuki cried when we arrived at his shop, "Go! Get in!"

The shop was underground. It was pretty much a combination business and living space that he shared with Zulo and me. I jumped in and saw that Zulo was waiting for us.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She killed Kan." Yuki told her as he entered the shop.

"What!?" She cried, "Why!?"

I didn't have an answer for her. I didn't know why.

"Oh my god!" She squeaked as she covered her mouth in shock, "He was cheating on her. Yuki, he tried to kill _her!_"

Zulo's specialty was empathetic magic: reading people's minds and changing them if she wanted. She must have read a part of my subconscious mind.

"It doesn't matter now!" He told her, "She needs to get out of here or we're all going to be in serious trouble. She's broken every Arian law now and we helped her."

"What can we do?" She asked.

"Send her to the witch's shop." He said, "Yuko can help her. She owes Mizu a favor, right?"

"Yeah," Zulo told him, "But how do we do that?"

"Simple," Yuki said pointing at the storage room door, "We enchant that door so it opens to her dimension."

"That's simple?" She asked.

"Point taken," He said, "But it still can be done without too much difficulty."

I was still in shock, and I didn't understand what they were talking about. That is, until I saw them opening a portal in the door way. When they were finished opening it they turned to me.

"Go!" Yuki said, gesturing toward the portal, "Run!"

I went through the portal leaving everything I knew behind. I honestly didn't know where I was going because I had never actually met Yuko. It was my father she owed a favor to, but he died leaving the favor he was owed for me to use. Little did I know that this was just the start of an adventure that would last me a lifetime.

I arrived at Yuko's shop. I wasn't the only one who needed help apparently. There were four others if you count the girl who was unconscious at the time.

There were two other men and a boy there. The first was a tall dark haired man in black clothes carrying a sword with a hilt in the shape of a silver dragon. The other man was blonde and wearing what would be considered a torture device back home. It was an extremely heavy looking coat that ended up dragging because of its length. The boy had brown hair and couldn't have been older than sixteen. He was cradling an unconscious girl about his age.

The two men started talking to Yuko at the exact same time. The dark haired man was asking her who she was. The blonde was asking if she was "the witch of dimensions". They didn't seem to notice each other before then.

Yuko pointed at the dark haired man and told him to go first.

"I'm Kurogane, but where are we?" He said.

"Japan…" Yuko told him.

"Well, I came from Japan." He pointed out.

"A different one." She contradicted.

"I don't understand." He said, dumfounded.

Yuko then turned to the blonde and asked him who he was.

He bowed slightly and told her, "I'm a wizard from Celes, Fai D. Flowright."

"You do know where we are, right?" She asked him.

"Yes," He said, "A place where you grant wishes for a proper, or high price."

"That's correct." She said.

She then walked over to me and addressed me.

"Ah, Mizu." She told me, "My, how you've grown. You look so much like your father."

"Thank you… I think." I said. I suppose there are worse things she could have said.

"I'm guessing you're here to collect on the debt I owed your father." She presumed.

"Yes," I said.

She turned so that she could see all of us and said, "Well then. Since you are all here, that means all of you want some sort of wish."

Again the two men started talking at the same time, saying what they wanted. The blonde who called himself Fai said that he wanted to never return to where he came from. The man called Kurogane said he wanted to be sent home right away. I didn't say anything.

"You?" She asked me.

"I just want to go to a world where I can live in peace. Some where I can be _happy._" I told her. I wasn't completely stupid; I knew I couldn't go home.

"That's a hard thing," She said, "For all three of you. No, all four of you. Those wishes, if you pay separately it won't be enough, but if you four pay together it might barely be enough."

The man who called himself Kurogane began to ask, "What are you talking about-?"

"Please be quiet, Black." The one named Fai interrupted.

"IT'S NOT BLACK!" Kurogane spat, "ITS KUROGANE!"

"You four all have the same wish," Explained Yuko addressing each of us starting with the boy, "You, child, want to go to different worlds to collect the girl's memories." She then addressed Kurogane saying, "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world." She turned to Fai and said, "You want to go live in a world other than your own." She then spoke to me saying, "And you want to go to a world where you can start your life over fresh." She turned back to all of us and said, "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. Each of your wishes, I can't grant them, but if you each give me your precious item, the four of you can go to different worlds."

"What do I have to give you?" Kurogane asked.

Yuko thought about it for a moment and said, "That sword."

"WHAT?!" He cried, "I'll never hand over my silver dragon!"

"Fine then," She said, "In exchange you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested, and get interviewed on television."

Kurogane seemed completely confused by this, "Eh? Poli? Tele?"

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world." She informed him.

"Bullshit." He told her.

"It's true." Fai called to him.

Kurogane turned to him, "Really?"

Fai nodded.

Yuko held out her hand for the sword, "What are you going to do?"

He thought about it before cursing again and handing over his sword.

"When this curse is gone, I'll definitely return for it."

I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that.

She held the sword in her hand as she turned to Fai and said, "Your price is that tattoo…"

The man wasn't so smiley for a moment, but he recovered quickly by gesturing to his staff and saying, "Will this wand not do?"

"I said the price is your most valuable thing." She reminded him.

He too thought about it for a moment before agreeing to give her his tattoo. I watched in awe as a huge tattoo was pulled, magically, off his back and through his clothes.

She looked at me and said, "You still want to redeem that favor? You'll never be able to use it for anything else."

"Yes." I told her, "I do."

"Very well," She said as she turned to the boy, "And you? What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

"Yes." The boy said certain of himself.

"Your price has not yet been told, and yet you will still give it to me?" She asked.

"Yes." He told her.

"I can only help you travel your paths through different worlds." She informed him, "You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

"…Yes." The boy repeated.

"Good." She said, "You're prepared."

Another boy came running in holding two small odd looking creatures, one white and one black, and calling to Yuko, "There's more of you?!"

Yuko turned to look at the boy and said to herself, "Here he comes."

The boy handed her the white creature and she turned back to us and referred to the creature, "His name is Mokona Modoki. He will take you to different worlds."

Kurogane noticed the black creature that was still in the boy's hands, "You have another one, give me that. I'll go with him."

"That's only for communication." Yuko informed him, "All he can do is communicate with this Mokona. Mokona can take you to different dimensions, but he can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck. But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only destiny. You were destined to meet each other." She looked at the boy holding the girl and said, "Syaoran your price is… the relationship. To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that girl, so I'll take it."

"What does that mean?" The boy asked.

"Even if you get all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before. What is she to you?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, "My childhood friend, the princess of my country, and someone who is very important to me."

"I see…" She told him, "But if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all of her memories back, the part about you won't return. That's your price. Still?"

His response was unbelievable, "I'll go. I won't let Sakura die!"

"Traveling through various worlds can be tougher than you think." She informed him, "There are many worlds. For example, these people come from different worlds. You can tell by the clothing they wear that they're from different worlds, you understand? That the worlds you come from are different. People that you know, people from past worlds, people may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain that they will be the same in another.

There are worlds where the language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals, lies or wars. You have to keep living and passing through the worlds, while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered. But… you're still determined, right?"

"Yes." The boy said.

"Readiness and sincerity, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything." She said aloud, "Qualities you are properly provided with. Well then… Please get going…"

A giant pair of wings sprouted from the back of the tiny creature in her hands. A symbol appeared underneath our feet and the creature began to suck us into his mouth. Suddenly, I wasn't in the shop anymore. Instead, I was in what looked like a giant tube with rings of lights appearing constantly. I was on my way again, but where I was on my way to remained a mystery. It was the road to nowhere, on which a mystery hid behind every corner. Only one thing made sense to me then: I was free.


	2. The Start of the Adventure

**I used the manga as a guide for the very beginning of this chapter, the Hanshin Republic. In case anyone is wondering, the cover photo for this story is currently Mizu Zackary (pronounced Zuh-KAR-ee), my OC. Sorry it took so long to write this; I've been busy with school. It's officially finals week, which leads into winter break, so I can finally have some time to write. I don't own Tsubasa, unfortunately that also means I do not own the amazing blonde magician. Reviews are appreciated.**

As I regained consciousness, I couldn't help but be surprised by the fact that I wasn't in Yuki's shop. I was almost convinced the events that had occurred at Yuko's shop had been a dream until I woke up in a strange new world. The two men were already awake.

"Ah, you're awake." The blonde remarked. What was his name again? Fai?

I was surprised by how much I didn't notice about him earlier. He was pale white, like me. Maybe I wasn't the only one who'd never seen the Sun. He had pretty blue eyes to match though; my eyes were violet. He had taken off his coat and a jacket that I hadn't noticed earlier, revealing a white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of long black gloves.

The dark haired man, I think his name was Kurogane, had red eyes. Unlike the blonde and me, his skin was tanned. He was built; obviously a strong fighter. He didn't look like the kind of guy to pick a fight with unless you wanted to die.

The young boy and girl I had seen earlier were still unconscious. I saw the blonde take a small towel and wipe some of the rain from Yuko's shop off of the girl's face. He looked up and smiled at me.

"You can just call me Fai." He confirmed, "And you are…?"

I was surprised by this question. I wasn't used to too many people talking to me; it felt strange. I never got a chance to answer him because just then the boy came to.

The little white creature I had seen earlier was hanging over the poor boy, and I was surprised to hear it talk, "It looks like…"

The boy was still half asleep and mumbled what sounded like, "Sa…kura…?"

The boy's eyes shot open and the little creature took a towel and started to wipe his face and whined, "He doesn't grab Mokona!"

I was still trying to get over the fact that this thing _talked_ when Fai picked the creature up saying, "Looks like he's up."

The boy seemed to notice that the girl was still in his arms and he checked to make sure she was unharmed.

"We tried to dry her off." Fai told him, "She got pretty wet in the rain."

I realized then that not only was I almost completely dry, but my hands were clean too.

Fai made some comment about the boy never letting go of the girl in his arms. The boy's name apparently had slipped his mind. I didn't blame him; I hadn't caught it either.

"Call me Syaoran." The boy told him.

Fai then went on to ask the other man his name. Apparently I was right about it being Kurogane. The little creature then began coming up with nicknames for us to call him by.

Something about the girl seemed to make Syaoran suddenly uneasy. Maybe it was how pale she looked…

I couldn't help but notice Fai casually turn Syaoran's body and reach behind him. Syaoran and Kurogane seemed freaked out by this but I swear I saw something in Fai's hand when he reached behind him. Fai pulled his hand back up to reveal what was in it. A feather, he had made a show over a feather.

"Is _this_ what one of this girl's memories looks like?" Fai asked.

Syaoran seemed about just as surprised as I was.

"It was stuck to you," Fai explained, "only one though."

Apparently, my reaction had almost given him away. His eyes met mine for a moment, and the message was clear. I would keep my mouth shut, for now. I could hold this over his head if I ever needed something from him. The only issue was keeping my own dirty little secrets hidden. I could tell that this guy was observant; one slip up could be the end of me.

Syaoran confirmed that the feather was one of the girl's memories, and it suddenly went into her! She started to look a little better.

Syaoran made some comment about her body being a little warmer.

"If you hadn't had that feather it might have been a problem." Fai remarked.

"By coincidence, one stuck to my clothes…" Syaoran said.

Fai said exactly what I was thinking, "There is no coincidence in the world. That's what the witch said, wasn't it? And so, my guess is that without thinking, you grabbed it yourself in order to save her. Of course I'm just guessing all this. But my question is how can we find them now? New feathers…"

I thought I saw him glance in my direction as if to see if I was going to rat him out. I knew that feather had never been stuck to Syaoran's clothes, and I didn't believe that it was a coincidence that this man had one of the girl's memories. He definitely would definitely owe me an explanation later.

The little creature that had been sitting in Fai's lap jumped up and answered his question, "Mokona felt really big waves from that feather, so when a feather's nearby, Mokona will feel the big waves and Mokona will be like… MEKYO!" The creature's eyes went so wide that I thought they were going to pop out of his head!

"Well, it looks like we have a way." Fai exclaimed, "If we get close, Mokona will let us know." "Ha… Nothing's ever that simple." I murmured.

"I'm sorry," Fai addressed me, "Did you say something?"

Come to think of it, I don't know why I shook my head.

That's when Kurogane spoke up, "Search or don't search, that's up to you. It's got nothing to do with me."

He went on to say what we already knew: that all he wanted to do was go home, and he wasn't going to help the poor kid.

I was surprised that the boy actually agreed, "Right. This is my mission here. I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble."

Kurogane seemed pretty stunned too. I didn't really hear what Fai said then because Syaoran's words were still ringing in my ears.

"Well, what about you?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Are you going to help the brat out?"

"Hmmmm… I suppose so. My most important mission is to not return to my world. So if it doesn't threaten my life… sure I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do."

Kurogane turned to me, "How 'bout you, voiceless? Are you going to help too?"

"I'm not voiceless," I protested, "and I have a name, you know?"

"Well, it doesn't help to have a name when no one knows what it is." He pointed out.

"It's Mizu." I told him, "M-I-Z-U. It's not that hard."

"Whatever, are you going to help or not?" He asked.

"I don't see any reason why I can't." I shrugged, "Besides, it's not like there's much else to do anyway, and I've never really been to many places other than my own home before. It would be fun to branch out for once."

The door opened, and a young couple walked into the room. The woman shut the door behind them.

"Yo! So you're all awake now." The man said. He seemed to notice how tense Syaoran seemed to be, "Hey! No need to get all tense. You guys came from Yuko, right?"

"Yuko?" Syaoran asked him.

"You probably know her as the Time-Space Witch or the Dimensional Witch." I explained, "Yuko is her real name."

The man interrupted me and finally introduced himself, "I'm Sorata Arisugawa"

"I'm Arashi." The woman said.

Sorata was just plain weird…

"Now…" Sorata said. He picked up the little whit creature and referred to it, "I figure you went to the witch lady, and got this from her to get here, right?"

"Mokona Modoki!" The creature confirmed.

"That's a long name." He remarked, "Is it ok if I just call you Mokona?"

"Sure! Ok!" Mokona told him.

"I heard the whole story from the man over there." He said referring to Fai, "Anyway, guys, this is your lucky day."

"How so?" I wondered out loud.

"Mokona has no idea which is the next world, right?" He explained, "So… It's a happy chance that brought you to this world first of all because this is the Hanshin Republic!"

Sorata opened the sliding door for us to see the world he was talking about. I felt like a candle lighting up. Finally, a whole world that I was free to explore without fear of being arrested for practicing witchcraft was being laid at my feet. My mouth stretched into a smile.

Sorata began telling us pretty much everything about this world; it just sounded like babble to me. One thing, however, about this world did truly fascinate me. The existence of spirits called "Kudan". According to Sorata, everyone has a kudan on their world even those like us from different worlds. Each kudan is different and you can never really know what you can make your kudan do until you try to make it do something. I couldn't help but feel plain curiosity because of this. I wondered what _my_ kudan was.

We all came to an agreement that until the girl Syaoran called Sakura's feather was found and returned to her we would not leave this world. I didn't mind, after all it was a chance to go on an adventure.

We realized it was getting pretty late. Sorata and Arashi said that they would put us up for the night as long as we were on this world.

"You three don't mind sharing a room, right?" Arashi asked, looking at Fai, Kurogane, and me.

"Of course not!" Fai said happily.

Kurogane was naturally objecting saying that he didn't want to room with complete strangers. I had nothing against that.

I sighed and muttered under my breath, "Something tells me I'm not going to get much choice in the matter. Oh well, it'll make things interesting for me anyway."

I fell asleep in the corner of the room Arashi gave us in about five minutes.

That night I had the strangest dream. I was in a long empty tunnel; I could barely see two feet in front of me. Suddenly, I was made aware that I wasn't the only one in the tunnel. I wheeled around to see what else was there behind me. It was a giant turtle, or at least that's what it looked like to me.

"Girl," the creature said to me, "You…desire power?"

"…Yes." I told it. Somehow this was the most normal thing that had happened to me since I left Aria.

"Why?" It asked.

"I want to help them." I said, "The ones I met today. I want to help them find those feathers."

It was true. I did want to help them. I wasn't sure why I felt so compelled to do so. I will say this though; I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

"Why?" It repeated.

"That boy… He's just a kid and the girl as well!" I told it.

"Very well, then use me." It said before turning into a little ball of energy and shooting straight into my chest.

I woke with a start then. The guys apparently had already gotten up as I was the only one in the room. I got up, locked the door, and got changed into some garments that I guessed had been laid out for me sometime this morning: a long sleeved t-shirt, cargo shorts, and a pair of sneakers. Oh yeah, I'm a tomboy.

I put my hair back up into a loose ponytail and let it rest on my shoulder. When I walked outside, I saw that all _three_ of the guys I had met yesterday were up and ready to go.

The next thing I knew Sorata was rushing us all out the door saying that we weren't going to get anything done sitting around there. He gave us some money for us to use for the day, and Arashi said she would stay and watch for any changes in Sakura's behavior. I stepped into the Sun for the first time in fifteen years.

So there we were, out in the market place looking like idiots who didn't know where or even what anything was. Well, I guess that _is_ what we were. We had bought some apples from a vendor in the market, and we were sitting eating them when somehow, I don't remember how, the topic of how we all got to Yuko's shop came up. Syaoran said that the high priest of his country had sent him and Sakura to Yuko. Kurogane said that the princess of his country sent him as punishment for disobeying her orders, at least that's what it sounded like to me.

"What about you, Mizu?" Fai asked, "How did you get to the witch's place?"

"Some friends of mine sent me." I told him, "Under different circumstances I might have been able to send myself, but not without a price. Magic of that strength is beyond my level of skill. What about you?"

Kurogane apparently wasn't done with the subject, "You mean you can use magic too?"

I nodded, "I'm not very good at it, and using it, where I'm from, isn't, strictly speaking, legal."

"Strictly speaking?" He demanded.

"It's only illegal if you get caught." I said with a smirk.

"So you're a criminal." He decided.

"Depends on who you talk to." I objected, "I mean, you're a soldier, but you aren't one _here_. So where does that leave us?"

"And you couldn't use it to get here why?" He demanded.

"I told you! I suck at magic!" I told him, "Say, what's with all the questions anyway? What's it to you?"

"I was just thinking…" He cut himself off.

"Thinking what? That I could send you back to your world? Man, if I had that much power, I'd have used it a long time ago to erase the fact that I even existed where I came from and disappear to a far-off place." I admitted, "Anywhere is better than there… What would make you think I would help you anyway, even if I could?"

"Oh, so you're saying you wouldn't!?" He asked.

My only reply was, "Nope."

"I ought to slug you..." He told me as he started towards me.

I dodged a punch, jumped on the railing, and started running, calling over my shoulder, "Real men don't fight girls!"

"This one does!" He claimed as he chased after me.

I kept running, the adrenaline rushing through me. It was great to run again.

It _was _great until I heard Fai calling after us, "Look out!"

Part of the building beside me exploded, the force knocking me off of the railing. I looked up after seeing that I seemed perfectly fine, not a scratch, and saw that it was a gang fight that caused the explosion.

Somehow Fai had managed to get to me before Kurogane, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." I answered too quickly.

I looked up and met his eyes. I was paralyzed somehow, unable to remember how to move. It wasn't until he looked up, distracted by a boy running and screaming as he tried to escape the crossfire, that I was able to do the same.

The boy tripped. I watched Syaoran run past us toward him to help.

I tried to tell him to stop, "Syaoran!"

But, Fai held me back, whispering in my ear, "Watch."

I stared after the boy, my eyes wide with horror as a misfired kudan rushed toward him.


End file.
